Hana Tsukino
A member of the Moon Runner pack, former mate of Akio Tsukino, and, following his death, pack leader and Alpha female. She is the main character of Titan's Moon. Characteristics *'Name': Hana Tsukino *'Aliases': Moon Runner Alpha female, Mom (by her children) *'Age': 31 *'Hair': Black (black with blue streaks in wolf form) *'Eyes': Brown (red in Okami form) *'Likes': Taking care of her children, keeping her pack in order, romantic novels, snow and rain (it reminds her of the days her children were born) *'Dislikes': Disorder in her pack, Godzilla (for being the reason behind her mate's death), her children in danger, any other Kaiju aside from Mothra, Battra, Manda and King Seesar, May 16th (it was the day her mate died), bad romance novels (Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey) *'Family': Unknown mother and father, Akio Tsukino (mate; deceased), Ame Tsukino (son), Yuki Tsukino (daughter) Appearance Casual In her human casual form, Hana has long black hair in a hime-cut, half-moon glasses and goes through a variety of wardrobe changes. She usually either wears high-heel shoes (when she's going to work), slipper shoes (in the fall), thick black boots (in the snow) or flip-flops (in the summer). Okami When she's in her Okami form, she gains black and blue fur, has a tuft of white fur on her ear and tail tips and trades her brown eyes for red ones. Pack Matriarch Her pack attire consists of a blue and silver suit, she has fingerless gloves and leaves her calves and feet bare. Background In Love with a Wolf Before she was transformed into an Okami (Japanese werewolf), Hana Tsukino (back then known as Kubo), was a college student in Osaka. One day, at class, she ran into Akio Tsukino and sparks between them began to emerge. Over time, the two became inseparable until Akio proposed to her. After acquiring the blessing from her parents (Akio was an orphan with no other family to speak of), the two were to be married in three days. However, the night before the wedding, Akio revealed his secret to Hana; he was an Okami and the Alpha of an entire pack as well. He told her that as soon as they were married, she would have to become an Okami since his pack were extremely distrustful of allowing a human into their ranks, even if that human was married to their Alpha. Hana agreed and, on the very next day, as soon as the wedding was over, during a full moon, Hana became an Okami. Becoming a Mother During her time as an Okami on a hunting trip with the Moon Runner Pack, Hana was stricken with sudden belly cramps. Over time, she realized she was pregnant. On a snowy day, she gave birth to her first child, a daughter named Yuki. Eventually, she became pregnant again, this time giving birth to a son, Ame on a rainy day. End of the Fairy Tale On May 16th, 2014, Hana's perfect little world came crashing down from an attack by the Kaiju Godzilla who burned the city to the ground. While she, Akio, Yuki and Ame were running, a piece of falling rubble came towards them. Akio pushed his family out of the way, but was too late to save himself. New Alpha of the Moon Runners Following Akio's death, the Moon Runners began to fight among themselves to take their fallen Alpha's place. Eventually, Hana, being the mate of their Alpha, rose and took her late husband's place as the Alpha. Tsukiyomi Hana would later join the Tsukiyomi Organization in exchange for keeping an eye on her recruited children. Personality Hana, before meeting Akio, was rather shy and introverted. She would spend most of her time reading good romance novels (anything like Twilight and 50 Shades of Gray she would toss aside). After marrying Akio and becoming an Okami Alpha female and a mother, Hana became much more open and assertive. Now, she is a stern leader of the Moon Runners and a loving, kind but also occasionally firm mother. She is also terrifying as a drill sergeant. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Alpha Female' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Enhanced Hearing': In her wolf form, Hana has amplified hearing abilities. *'Enhanced Sight': In her human form, Hana is near-sighted, though in her wolf form, she is able to see much better. *'Enhanced Smell' *'Speed' *'Enhanced Agility' Gallery Voice Actor Claire Danes Navigation Category:Moon Runner Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Okami Category:Werecreatures Category:Alternate Universes Category:Titan's Moon